This invention relates to the testing of fluid activated, i.e. fluidic, devices and, more particularly, the testing of automatic transmissions.
Fluidic devices have constituents which move relative to one another through the application of fluid pressure. The constituents are generally tied to one another by flexible couplings which combine the fluid to desired regions of the device. In the case of a hydraulic transmission, various drums and pistons are sealed to one another and controlled by hydraulic pressure. If the seals are defective or improperly installed, the unit will leak.
The typical procedure is to assemble the entire unit and then test it for leaks. If a leak is located, it is necessary to disassemble the entire unit, correct the difficulty, reassemble the unit, and test it again.
In units such as transmissions, minor imperfections in the seals, such as hairline scratches which are barely visible to the human eye, prevent or at least interfer with proper operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the testing of fluidic devices. A related object is to facilitate the testing of hydraulic devices. A still further related object is to facilitate the testing of hydraulic transmissions.
A further object of the invention is to allow the testing of hydraulic devices for leaks, without the necessity of assembling the entire device before subjecting it to test, thus eliminating the necessity of disassembling the entire unit should one or more of the constituent components prove to be defective.